


A Study In Tea Leaves

by CatsandBowties



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Tea Leaves, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Tea, catsandbowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsandBowties/pseuds/CatsandBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sherlock Holmes' room, there is a cabinet. A cabinet full of tea leaves.</p>
<p>Sherlock understands people through tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Tea Leaves

Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only consulting detective, was well-renowned for his untidiness. Mrs Hudson despaired, Mycroft scolded and Scotland Yard bemoaned how difficult it was to complete their surprise drug busts. Mr Holmes had a simple reason for not tidying up: why bother putting things back in their places when there was another murder to solve, another case to crack? He was a whirlwind of energy, and the state of his flat was, well, collateral damage.

There was one bit of his space, however, that was beautifully organised. In his bedroom, behind the stacks of papers, photos and chemistry equipment, there was a cabinet filled with hundreds of little drawers. This cabinet was free of all dust, dirt and grime and was always kept clear of any debris that covered the rest of the room. On each drawer was a label, some faded and curling, others crisp and new. Scrawled on these labels in a scratchy, looping hand, were different names. And the drawers themselves, they were full of tea leaves. 

Mrs Hudson’s was filled with English Breakfast; warm, comforting and mundane with a hint of bitter almond mixed in as a surprise. Mycroft’s, well, his contained Darjeeling; elegant, profusely perfumed and one Sherlock despised. Lestrade’s was a mix of Assam and apricot, Molly’s Chamomile and the Woman, well, she had a blend of Rooibos and Ginseng. There was nothing left in Moriaty’s drawer but a faint smell of smoke and coffee, as though someone had tried to erase the original tea’s scent.

The drawer marked Sherlock Holmes was overflowing with Lapsang Souchong, that smoky delicacy which is far too bitter for most people’s tastes. 

Now John Watson. John Watson was Ceylon and Assam and Smoky White from the Highlands. He was the warmth and comfort of cinnamon bark and orange peel but underneath it all was that bitter-sweet tang of a pinch of gunpowder. And sprinkled on top were blue cornflowers, the colour of his eyes. 

When his flatmate was out shopping or working or whatever he did when he did not have his detective to distract him from normality, Sherlock would go to his room and open the drawer marked with John’s name. He would sit in his armchair swathed in an orange blanket and clutch a mug to his chest and breathe in the smells of war and sun and home. 

One day Sherlock returned to the flat to find the drawers of his cabinet wide open and the smell of smoked pine filling the kitchen. Inside John Watson sat, with a freshly brewed pot of Lapsang Souchong by his side and a mouth sweet with cinnamon to be kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my interpretation of the characters as different teas


End file.
